AIM the spy way
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: its summer and the girls make an aim chat for themselves and the boys hack in to it. but the girls seemed followed. by whoo? and wat do they want? zammie brant jiz and nacey! disclaimer!
1. Chat 1

**first AIM STORY! BE NICEE! PLZZZZZZ!**

CAMMIE-**GALLAPHERGIRL**

STATUS- _FEELING WATCHED..._

BEX- **BRITSHBOMBSHELL**

STATUS- _WHY DOES EVERYTHING LOOK LIKE HIM?_

LIZ-**BOOKWORM**

STATUS- _WHO'S HACKING THE CIA?_

MACEY- **THEPEACOCK**

STATUS- _I THINK IM BEING STALKED!_

ZACH- **BLACKTHORNEBOY**

STATUS-_ WAYY TO GO JONAS!_

GRANT- **MACHOMAN**

STATUS- _JONAS YOU ROCK!_

JONAS- **COMPUTERGEEK**

STATUS- _FINALLY CRACKED IT!_

NICK- **PRETTYBOY**

STATUS- _YOU ARE THE BOMB JONAS!_

**GALLAPHERGIRL ONLINE**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL ONLINE**

**BOOKWORM ONLINE**

**THEPEACOCK ONLINE**

GALLAPHERGIRL: heyy guys! i totally miss you!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: oh my god me too!

BOOKWORM: its been like forever!

THEPEACOCK: well actually its been 2 weeks 4 hours 32 mins and 46 secs but you know who's count?

GALLAPHERGIRL: haha! thats our mace. hey can i ask you guys something. you gonna think im crazy!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: trust me im wayy past crazy im at desperate.

BOOKWORM: mee too its like

THEPEACOCK: someone is stalking me!

ALL: you guys too?

GALLAPHERGIRL: at first i thought i was just imagineing things but like everywhere i go i keep seeing zach!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: SAME HERE! WITH GRANT!

BOOKWORM: me too! but with jonas!

THEPEACOCK: well at least you know whose following you! i dont even know that person! but he is _fineeeeee_

**BLACKTHORNEBOY ONLINE**

**MACHOMAN ONLINE**

**COMPUTERGEEK ONLINE**

**PRETTYBOY ONLINE**

GALLAPHERGIRL: speak of the devil, how did you guys get in here. this is a GALLAPHER quotes on GALLAPHER aim system made by our girl LIZ!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: chill GALLAPHER quotes on GALLAPHER girl! we're just here to have some fun.

THEPEACOCK: then who's your friend.

PRETTYBOY: hey im nick.

MACHOMAN: our boy nick here is brand new to blackthorne. and our new roommate.

BOOKWORM: ALL GIRLS IN PRIVATE CHAT NOW!

BOOOKWORM has sent request to GALLAPHERGIRL BRITISHBOMBSHELL THEPEACOCK.

request ACCEPTED.

*private chat*

BOOKWORM: I FOUND THE PERSON WHO HACKED THE CIA!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: i see and who was it lizzy

BOOKWORM: i dont know just someone under the name geekyguy

GALLAPHERGIRL: well maybe we should find out more about this geekyguy

THEPEACOCK: and im sure the _boys _here might know who it is

GALLAPHERGIRL: OK heres the plan!

*normal chat*

PRETTYBOY: well now what? and you guys weren't kidding when you said macey was my type she is **HOT!**

MACHOMAN: told ya! see SUPER grant here knows what he is talking about!

COMPUTERGEEK: why is SUPER grant talking in 3rd pov?

MACHOMAN: because SUPER grant likes too!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: *sigh* i miss the girls. at least when they were here it actually made sense!

GALLAPHERGIRL: OH MY GOD! BEXX! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME HE WAS THAT FINE!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL:WELL I DID! AND WHAT ABOUT LIZ! THAT COUNTRY BOY IS LIKE CUTEEEE!

BOOKWORM: well macey here has a super cute guy that goes to her serivce 24/7!

THEPEACOCK: SURE BUT CAMMIE HAS THE HOTTEST BOY! HE PUTS THE HOT IN HOT BOYS! WITHOUT HIM ITS JUST LIKE boys!

BLACKTHORNEBOY:WAIT WHAT? GALLAPHERGIRL HAS A BOYTOY? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BOYTOY!

GALLAPHERGIRL: and you are...

BLACKTHORNEBOY: umm does ZACH the hottest sexxiest and best spy boy ring a bell?

GALLAPHERGIRL: ... no...

MACHOMAN: you got dissed!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: rightttttt and you are?

MACHOMAN: SUPER grant! REMEMBER BRITISHBOMBSHELL?

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: the only guy i know who's super is dukee! that boy is too finee!

COMPUTERGEEK: well liz you remember me right?

BOOKWORM: how can i forget you! logan right?

COMPUTERGEEK: JONASS!

BOOKWORM: no im pretty sure it was logan

PRETTYBOY: HAHAHA! too funny! right macey?

THEPEACOCK: huh? oh ya sure sorry was too busy flirting with kevin over here! totally worth being with my parents!

PRETTYBOY: wow well im just gonna go check things around my area... bye

**PRETTYBOY offline**

MACHOMAN: same here peace out

**MACHOMAN offline**

COMPUTERGEEK: imma go check out my hard drive bye.

**COMPUTERGEEK offline**

BLACKTHORNEBOY: i got a mission to do so bye. see you soon gallapher girl

**BLACKTHORNEBOY offline**

GALLAPHERGIRL: hook line and sinker! :P

BOOKWORM: wow that actually worked!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: I ... CANT ... STOP... LAUGHING! XD

THEPEACOCK: you should have seen nick! hahahaha!

GALLAPHERGIRL: WELL GIRLS stage 2! go!

**GALLAPHERGIRL offline**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL offline**

**BOOKWORM offline**

**THEPEACOCK offline**

**soo tell me what you think! should i make moreee or not! first to review gets to decide!**


	2. chat 2

**hey guys! ya part 2 and srry if i spelled gallagher with a p! my bad old habits die hard ritee?**

CAMMIE-**GALLAGHERGIRL**

STATUS-_ LAUGHINGG_

BEX- **BRITISHBOMBSHELL**

STATUS- _XDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

LIZ- **BOOKWORM**

STATUS-_ TOO CUTEE TOO FUNNY!_

MACEY- **THEPEACOCK**

STATUS- _HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!_

ZACH- **BLACKTHORNEBOY**

STATUS-_ I FEEL TRICKED_

GRANT- **MACHOMAN**

STATUS- _SUPER GRANT NOT HAPPY_

JONAS- **COMPUTERGEEK**

STATUS- _NOT NICE_

NICK- **PRETTYBOY**

STATUS- _DONT HANG AROUND THE GUYS ANYMORE_

**GALLAGHERGIRL online**

**BLACKTHORNEBOY online**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL online**

**MACHOMAN online**

**BOOKWORM online**

**COMPUTERGEEK online**

**THEPEACOCK online**

**PRETTYBOY online**

GALLAPHERGIRL: THAT (HAHA) WAS (HAHA) WAYY (HAHA) TOO (HAHA) FUNNY! XD

BLACKTHORNEBOY: so was not! thta was mean gallagher girl!

GALLAGHERGIRL: you should have seen the look on your face! priceless!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: SAME HERE! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN GRANTS FACE!

BOOKWORM: jonas was too cutee!

THEPEACOCK: nickk omg i swear it was better than the time my dad got humiliated on live tv!

ALL: and we got it all on tape!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: not cool! you actually made me believe you got a new boyfriend!

GALLAGHERGIRL: since when were we going out? i dont exactly remember the words 'cammie would you go out with me' from your mouth.

MACHOMAN: awww lovers fight!

GALLAGHERGIRL: hey grant

MACHOMAN: ya?

GALLAGHERGIRL: shut up

MACHOMAN: ok... :(

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: aww cammie you made him sad.

GALLAGHERGIRL: doubt it probably went to go get a sandwich

MACHOMAN: BACK! i went to go get a sandwich! :)

GALLAGHERGIRL: see.

COMPUTERGEEK: but anyways wat did we deserve for that mean treatment!

THEPEACOCK: idk maybe STALKING ring a bell?

PRETTYBOY: ya but you didn't exactly have to make out with another guy in front of us!

BOOKWORM: but you didnt have to beat them up...

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: AND since when did we belong to you guys?

MACHOMAN: since the exchange duh! didn't you get my note?

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: what note?

**GOSSIPQUEEN online**

GOSSIPQUEEN: OMG YES GRANT! OF COURSE ILL GO OUT WITH YOU!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: oh that note. hello tina

GOSSIPQUEEN: hey bex so granty ill meet you at the park in 10 min! but i need to book a flight to london now!

MACHOMAN: uhhhhhh tina that was for bex not you?

GOSSIPQUEEN: but it was address to the prettiest girl in the school which is obviously-

THEPEACOCK: NOT YOU!

ALL:XD!

GOSSIPGIRL: wtv so ill see you soon grantyy!

MACHOMAN: WAIT TINA!

**GOSSIPGIRL offline**

MACHOMAN: great i have a date with a hoe!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: but u think im the prettiest girl in the school?

MACHOMAN: ya i was suppose to give that too you wasnt your dorm 324?

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: yaaa but how did tina get it?

THEPEACOCK: oops...

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: wat did you do macey

THEPEACOCK: well i read the prettiest girl in the world and thought it was that annoying 8th grader from before so i threw it at tina walters...

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: MACEY!

THEPEACOCK: ILL MAKE IT UP! here what if i go to tina now and get her off ur guys back?

MACHOMAN: YESSS! PLEASE!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: well i guess. so grant anything you want to ask me

MACHOMAN: will you rebecca baxter take me SUPER grant newman to be your super hot boyfriend

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: well when you put it that way ok!

MACHOMAN: pick you up in 20 mins? for a date

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: ok!

**MACHOMAN offline**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL offline**

GALLAGHERGIRL: I feel forgotten.

BLACKTHORNEBOY: me too

BOOKWORM: not really me and jonas were chatting in a priviate chat! and he asked me out! squeall!

COMPUTERGEEK: so wanna goo fix a hard drive or something?

BOOKWORM: OK! byee!

**COMPUTERGEEK offline**

**BOOKWORM offline**

PRETTYBOY: i have to talk to so peace

**PRETTYBOY offline**

BLACKTHORNEBOY: soo... gallagher girl now that we're alone i want to ask you something

GALLAGHERGIRL: ya?

BLACKTHORNEBOY: will you go out with me?

GALLAGHERGIRL: nah im good bye

**GALLAGHERGIRL offline**

BLACKTHORNEBOY: WAIT WTF?

**soooo how did i do! shocking huh? and i want to ask! the first person to review gets the choice! MACEY+PRESTON OR MACEY+NICK!**


	3. preston or nick?

**Would should I do! Well people are saying macey and preston or macey and nick! to help me decide i like to welcome **

**CAMMIE MORGAN! **

CAMMIE- hello

**BEX BAXTER!**

BEX- thanks for having moi on the ummm internet thing i guess...

**LIZ SUTTON!**

LIZ- hello...

ME- so girls who do you think macey should be with? PRESTON WINTERS! or NICK STONEWALL!

CAMMIE- personally i would say preston! he's pretty cute and i think they look cute together! i mean 1 nerd plus 1 pop is really cool!

BEX- ya right! it has to be NICK! that boy is mysterious and finee! plus he is cool! your just saying preston because you flirted with him once!

CAMMIE- it was for OUR mission! rememebrr!

BEX- rightttttt...

LIZ- well i think macey should be with whoever she wants...

CAMMIE- preston!

BEX- nick!

CAMMIE- PRESTON!

BEX- NICK!

ME- WELL! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN SO I INVITED SOME SPECIAL GUEST! EVERYONE please welcome ZACHARY GOODE! GRANT NEWMAN! AND JONAS (whats your last name?) JOHNSON!

ZACH- its good to be here! hey gallagher girl *smirk*

*girl screaming*

ME- and here you have it! the famous zach smirk!

ZACH- see i do have fan girls!

GRANT- HELLO! MY NAME IS SUPER GRANT!

ME- umm wrong wayy honeyy...

GRANT- oh... HELLO! MY NAME IS-

JONAS- hey my name is jonas.

*girl screaming*

ZACH- what was that for. he didn't do anything!

ME- naturally cute?

JONAS- ha! in your face zach!

GRANT- DO I HAVE FAN GIRLS?

*CRICKET CRICKET CRICKET*

GRANT- awwwwww.

ME- sorry grant bex sorta threathen to beat them all up if they liked you. sorry

ZACH- why can't you do that for me gallagher girl?

CAMMIE- because i dont want too?

ME- well! lets get back on subject! so zaach who do you think should go with macey? PRESTON OR NICK?

ZACH- who did cammie go for?

ME- preston? she said and i repeat 'hes pretty cute and-

ZACH- oh then nick!

CAMMIE- are you doing that on purpose to annoy me?

ZACH- depends is it working?

ME- well what about you grant?

GRANT- oh preston!

ME- why?

GRANT- because he is spiderman! duhh!

ME- ... okkk what about you jonas

JONAS- well personally i think it should whoever macey would choose. i mean its her life right?

LIZ- thank you! someone is actually knows!

CAMMIE- PRESTON!

BEX-NICK!

ZACH- NICK!

GRANT- SPIDERMAN!

ALL- ...

ME- well since its a tie right now, you the audience gets to decide! whose it gonna be PRESTON! OR NICK!

*backround*

PRESTON! NICK! PRESTON! NICK! SPIDERMAN! GRANT SHUT UP! MAKE ME! OK THEN! OWW IM SORRY!

**WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW! SO HURRY AND PICK!**


	4. chat 3!

**well its another one of my aim things! lol im sure your confused so let this help you!**

CAMMIE-**GALLAPHERGIRL**

STATUS- _BOREDD -_-_

BEX- **BRITSHBOMBSHELL**

STATUS- _GRANT NEVER SAYS CANT!_

LIZ-**BOOKWORM**

STATUS- _I LOVE JONAS!_

MACEY- **THEPEACOCK**

STATUS- _DIEING TO KNOW!_

ZACH- **BLACKTHORNEBOY**

STATUS-_ WTF CAMMIE! WHY!_

GRANT- **MACHOMAN**

STATUS- _BEXY IS SO SEXYYY_

JONAS- **COMPUTERGEEK**

STATUS- _LOVE YOU LIZZY_

NICK- **PRETTYBOY**

STATUS- _GONNA ASK TODAY_

**GALLAGHERGIRL online**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL online**

**BOOKWORM online**

**THEPEACOCL online**

GALLGHERGIRL: hey girls!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: OMG CAMMIE!

GALLAGHERGIRL: WHAT? IS THE SCHOOL UNDERATTACK? IS THE COC ATTACKING?

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: WHY DID YOU REJECT ZACH?

GALLAGHERGIRL: oh that. well i have to tell you the truth. i-

**BLACKTHORNEBOY online**

BLACKTHORNEBOY: is cammie here?

GALLAGHERGIRL: no shes in new york sorry

BLACKTHORNEBOY: haha funny NOT.

THEPEACOCK: well i feel forgotten so imma go peace.

**THEPEACOCK offline**

BOOKWORM: me too got a date with a jonas soon! at the libary! *squeal*

**BOOKWORM offline**

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: grants gonna pick me up for our date. gonna watch wrestling! byee

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL offline**

BLACKTHORNEBOY: so now that its us too i want to ask

GALLAGHERGIRL: if its about the paint alarm

BLACKTHORNEBOY: what paint alarm?

GALLAGHERGIRL: nvm so you were saying

BLACKTHORNEBOY: why did you reject me?

GALLAGHERGIRL: look zach the truth is

**MACHOMAN online**

**COMPUTERGEEK online**

**PRETTYBOY online**

MACHOMAN: hey peopless

GALLAGHERGIRL: hey dont you have a date you should go too?

MACHOMAN: ya but bexxy is getting ready and its taking forever so i took her laptop and ya here i am

PRETTYBOY: hey anyone know where macey is?

GALLAGHERGIRL: i think she's gonna go online now

**THEPEACOCK online**

THEPEACOCK: hey guys

PRETTYBOY: macey can i ask you something

THEPEACOCK: sure

PRETTYBOY: would you go out with me macey?

THEPEACOCK: sure! pick me up in 1 hour. got to get ready bye!

**THEPEACOCK offline**

PRETTYBOY: ya got to go too. later

**PRETTYBOY offline**

MACHOMAN: hey bex is ready got to go!

**MACHOMAN offline**

COMPUTERGEEK: oops was i online?

**COMPUTERGEEK offline**

BLACKTHORNEBOY: so you were saying?

GALLAGHERGIRL: well the truth is zach i dont backstab my sisters behind there back

BLACKTHORNEBOY: what are you talking about

GALLAGHERGIRL: i know all about you and tina zach.

BLACKTHORNEBOY: what are you talking about

GALLAGHERGIRL: tina told everyone that you and her are an item.

BLACKTHORNEBOY:WHAT? i like her!

GALLAGHERGIRL: oh ya watch.

**GALLAGHERGIRL invited GOSSIPQUEEN **

**invitation ACCEPTED**

**GOSSIPQUEEN online**

GOSSIPQUEEN: hey cammie you wanted to talk right?

GALLAGHERGIRL: aren't you and zach an item?

GOSSIPQUEEN: of course! zach kissed me on the day of the finals! duh!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: WTF? I DID NOT!

GOSSIPQUEEN: oh hi zachy...

BLACKTHORNEBOY: what the hell tina! why are you telling damn lies!

GOSSIPQUEEN: oh dont act like you dont like me!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: itss not acting tina. I DONT LIKE YOU!

**GALLAGHERGIRL offline**

BLACKTHORNEBOY:GREAT! SHE'S GONE! I DONT LIKE YOU TINA! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!

GOSSIPQUEEN: wtv! i no you like me!

**BLACKTHORNEBOY offline**

GOSSIPQUEEN: call me!

**well thats it! wat you think!**


	5. chat 4

CAMMIE-**GALLAPHERGIRL**

STATUS- _IM SORRY! GET OFF MY CASE!_

BEX- **BRITSHBOMBSHELL**

STATUS- _boreddddd!_

LIZ-**BOOKWORM**

STATUS- _even i can get sick of school stuff_

MACEY- **THEPEACOCK**

STATUS- _anyone heard that song peacock? by katy perry?_

ZACH- **BLACKTHORNEBOY**

STATUS-_ CAMMIEE! WHAT THE HELL!_

GRANT- **MACHOMAN**

STATUS- _hungry... BEXX!_

JONAS- **COMPUTERGEEK**

STATUS- _tired of homework_

NICK- **PRETTYBOY**

STATUS- _ill show macey my peacock! ;)_

**GALLAGHERGIRL online**

**BLACKTHORNEBOY online**

GALLAGHERGIRL: zach! i said i was sorry!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: that doesn't make up for making me damn colorful!

GALLGHERGIRL: again for the 389th time! IM. DAMN. SORRY!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: you can make it up to me by going on a date with me

GALLAGHERGIRL: how about no

BLACKTHORNEBOY: or you can owe me $4000 for the damage

GALLGHERGIRL: fine. -_- what time?

BLACKTHORNEBOY: pick you up at 6! ;)

GALLAGHERGIRL: fine! but i know you lieing about the cost! :P

**GALLAGHERGIRL offline**

BLACKTHORNEBOY: but you still said yes! haha im goode! why am i talking to myself?

**BLACKTHORNEBOY offline**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL online**

**MACHOMAN online**

**BOOKWORM online**

**COMPUTERGEEK online**

**THEPEACOCK online**

**PRETTYBOY online**

THEPEACOCK: hey wheres cammie?

MACHOMAN: probably with zach.

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: EPPPPPPPPP!

MACHOMAN: what happened!

BOOKWORM: OMG!

COMPUTERGEEK: WHAT IS IT?

THEPEACOCK: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

PRETTYBOY: WHAT THE MOTHER FUDGER IS GOING ON!

ALL: CAMMIE IS ON A DATE WITH ZACH!

MACHOMAN: oh... is that it?

MACHOMAN: OW! BEXX!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: finally! that girl would not leave us alone about him!

BOOKWORM: she drew so many plans to break into blackthorne to see him!

THEPEACOCK: and she talks in her dreams ALOT!

MACHOMAN: ZACH TOO! i swear im pretty sure he stalks her like every week.

PRETTYBOY: he rights poems about her in his "man journal" which is a diary.

COMPUTERGEEK: and he moans her name in his sleep EVERY 5 SECS!

ALL: LOL SO CLUELESS!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: CRAP! PARENTS GOT TO GO HIDE GRANT!

**MACHOMAN offline**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL offline**

BOOKWORM: imma go into town and go to an aracade! too tired of the COW essay and C&A project and-

THEPEACOCK: JUST GO!

**BOOKWORM offline**

COMPUTERGEEK: well gonna go with her! bye

**COMPUTERGEEK offline**

THEPEACOCK: sooo...

PRETTYBOY: wanna go make out again?

THEPEACOCK: what the hell

**PRETTYBOY offline**

**THEPEACOCK offline**

(I WAS GONNA STOP HERE BUT SINCE I HAVEN'T UPLOAD IN A WHILE)

**GALLAGHERGIRL online**

**BRITISHBOMSHELL online**

**BOOKWORM online**

**THE PEACOCK online**

GALLAGHERGIRL: HAAHAHHAHAHA

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: whats so funny?

BOOKWORM: and how was your date!

THEPEACOCK: i was making out with nick you no!

GALLAGHERGIRL: the date was hilarious see we were at a restraunt when the waiter dude kept checking me out. zach got mad so when he brought our food, zach tripped him and the guys face landed on my pasta!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: haha jealous!

BOOKWORM: i think that was cute!

THEPEACOCK: ehh i seen funnier.

GALLAGHERGIRL: thats not all. when the guy got up right? and he tried to punch zach but zach moved sideways and the guy got wobbly and landed on zach burger.

THEPEACOCK: wow the waiter likes food landing!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: hahaha!

BOOKWORM: i feel bad for the guy!

GALLAGHERGIRL: and then when he got up he went over to me and tried to kiss me but i kicked him in the balls and zach came over and beat him up. then we all got kicked out of the restraunt!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: nice job cammie!

BOOKWORK: awww hes willing to beat up a guy for you

THEPEACOCK: thats funny go cammie!

GALLAGHERGIRL: he tried to make it better by taking me out to ice cream but the waiter guy wouldn't stop stalking us. so we ditched him.

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: creepy

BOOKWORM: want me to find out who he is?

THEPEACOCK: if u see him again then just scream. it works all the time!

GALLAGHERGIRL: got to go! grandparents are here! bye!

BOOKWORM: mee too!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: its nite time here so ya

THEPEACOCK: nice wants to make out again bye!

**GALLAGHERGIRL offline**

**BOOKWORM offline**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL offline**

**THEPEACOCK offline**

**BLACKTHORNEBOY online**

**MACHOMAN online**

**COMPUTERGEEK online**

**PRETTYBOY online**

PRETTYBOY: this better be good! me and macey are about to make out!

MACHOMAN: hows ur date with cammie!

COMPUTERGEEK: wow grant girly

BLACKTHORNEBOY: DUDE I MESSED UP WITH CAMMIE!

MACHOMAN: well its not ur fault about the waiter

COMPUTERGEEK: ya man

PRETTYBOY: dude he was a citizan

BLACKTHORNEBOY: how did u guys no?

ALL: the girls

BLACKTHORNEBOY: well how should i make it better!

MACHOMAN: well when i screw up. i show bex a new move

COMPUTERGEEK: i made liz a computer program and named it lizzy 2000

PRETTYBOY: i bought macey a shopping day

BLACKTHORNEBOY: wow you guys are useeelesss!

**BLACKTHORNEBOY offline**

**MACHOMAN offline**

**COMPUTERGEEK offline**

**PRETTYBOY offline.**

how was it! what you think!1


	6. Chat 5

**sorry i havent been updating i started school and ugh! harddd!**

CAMMIE-**GALLAPHERGIRL**

STATUS- _THAT WAS SWEET! BUT FUNNyyy!_

BEX- **BRITSHBOMBSHELL**

STATUS- _NOT TO SMOOTH ZACHARY!_

LIZ-**BOOKWORM**

STATUS- _XDDDDDD_

MACEY- **THEPEACOCK**

STATUS- _HAHAHAHHAHA ZACHH!_

ZACH- **BLACKTHORNEBOY**

STATUS-_ thx gallagher girl thx..._

GRANT- **MACHOMAN**

STATUS- _bex is dieing on the floor_

JONAS- **COMPUTERGEEK**

STATUS- _lizzy bear isnt ok_

NICK- **PRETTYBOY**

STATUS- _whats so funny_

**GALLAGHERGIRL online**

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL online**

**BOOKWORM online**

**THEPEACOCK online**

**BLACKTHORNEBOY online**

**MACHOMAN online**

**COMPUTERGEEK online**

**PRETTYBOY online**

PRETTYBOY: ok seriously guys wats so funny!

COMPUTERGEEK: liz has been laughing non stop for 2 hours 34 min and 6.5 secs!

MACHOMAN: and bex looks like she is gonna kill someone!

THEPEACOCK: WELL if youu must no

BLACKTHORNEBOY: DONT DO IT MCHENRY!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: FINE I WILL ZACH-

BLACKTHORNEBOY: U TOO BAXER!

BOOKWORM: well i gues i can then

BLACKTHORNE: no liz no

GALLAGHERGIRL: oh my god zach here wrote me a poem

MACHOMAN: wats so bad about that? jonas writes one for liz every day

COMPUTERGEEK: well at least i dont draw little pics of macey with hearts all girly!

PRETTYBOY: AT LEAST I DONT NAME MY PUNCHING BAG BEXXY!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: i live with idiots...

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: WELL did u guys say that cammie was prettier than any elephant or that she is hotter than the sun?

ALL: wow zach

PRETTYBOY: hey cammie and girls wanna to learn something about zach?

GALLAGHERGIRL: sure!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: nick dont u dare

PRETTYBOY: ZACH RAIDED CAMMIES ROOM AND STALKED HER FOR THE LAST YEAR! XDDD

BLACKTHORNEBOY: NICK! U R DEAD!

GALLAGHERGIRL: IS THAT Y I HAD NEW VICTORIA SECRET STUFF? I THOUGHT MACEY DID THAT! I CANT BELIEVE YOU REPLACED MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR WITH NEW SLUTTY ONES!

THEPEACOCK: HEY! i resent that!

GALLAGHERGIRL: ya on u it looks nice me i look like a hooker!

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: IF I EVERY SEE YOU AGAIN GOODE YOUR ASS IS MINE!

BLACKTHORNEBOY: IM GOING TO HUNT U NICK!

**BLACKTHORNEBOY offline**

**PRETTYBOY offline**

THEPEACOCK: WELL IMMA GO SAVE MY BFS BUTT

**THEPEACOCK offline**

GALLAGHERGIRL: IMMA GO STOP ZACH

**GALLAGHERGIRL offline**

BRITISHBOMBSHELL: ME AND GRANT ARE GONNA GO TRAIN PEACE!

**BRITISHBOMBSHELL offline**

**MACHOMAN offline**

COMPUTERGEEK: wanna go kiss?

**BOOKWORM disconnected**

COMPUTERGEEK: I KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN!

**COMPUTERGEEK offline**

well review and rate!


End file.
